In Love With The Bad Girl- Discontinued
by Monicaawesomesause247
Summary: ( this book is just plaid bad. and if the author thinks it is bad it is bad! GO AND READ IF YOU DARE) Meet Bad girl Ally Dawson and good boy Austin Moon! Could they ever click! Could they be together? Find out in In Love With The Bad Girl
1. Chapter 1

**In Love With The Bad Girl**

 **By: Monicaawesomesause247**

 **Chapter One**

I walked into school thinking it was a normal day like no other. Blond hair brushed, clothes ironed, and shoes tied. I walked to my locker and my friend, Dez, was standing there.

'' Hey Austin,'' He smiled

'' Hey buddy,'' I smiled back doing our special handshake

And that is when she walked in.

Her brown hair tied back in a ponytail, with heavy black eyeliner, and all black. She had on especially, a black tank top with a black leather jacket, leggings, and some short zippered black boots.

My eyes couldn't leave her.

'' What you staring at,'' She asked me

'' Uh, nothing,'' I responded rubbing my neck

'' Good, I am Ally Dawson. They call me Ally,'' She told me

'' Austin Moon,'' I replied back

'' They call you Moon,'' She smirked

I was so confused about what in the heck was she talking about. While being confused, she was already introducing herself to Dez. Then she walked off like no other chick.

I walked into class and sat in my normal seat. The front. I had to keep my grades up to please my parents. Ally walked in and sat all the way in the back.

'' Ms. Dawson, wouldn't you rather sit in the front,'' The teacher asked her

'' Wouldn't you rather have a better job,'' She fired back as the class burst into laughter.

I figured it out real quick. She was a class clown.

'' Ms. Dawson! That is no way to talk to your new teacher,'' The teacher yelled

'' Teacher, calm down! They call me Ally. Stay cool,'' She suggested making the class snicker

'' Ms. Dawson, please come in sit in the front,'' The teacher ordered

'' Mr., I don't want to see in the front. I am fine,'' She said very calmly

'' It is Mr. Wheats, please come and sit,'' He shot

'' Mr. Eats, I don't want to sit up there,'' She shot back making the class giggle

'' Ms. Dawson, you can either listen or leave,'' He said pointing out the door.

Then the unexpected happened.

'' Why can't you leave my alone for one day! One day is all I am asking! You don't know what I go through every day! I came here for something different! But it is the same crap,'' She yelled with tears streaming down her face.

She quickly walked out the classroom with saying another word.

'' She must be on her period or something,'' Someone joked

'' That girl is inserting,'' Someone else commented

'' She is popping,'' Someone laughed

'' Hush Class! We will keep going on with our lesson,'' Mr. Wheat's ordered

After a while of being bored sitting in his class, I decided to go to the bathroom. I did my personal stuff and heard crying out of a girl's bathroom.

'' Should I go in,'' I whispered to myself

'' No, yes ,'' I went back in forth until I just walked in.

It was Ally crying on the girl's bathroom floor.

'' Ally,'' I said getting her attention

'' What are you doing in the girl's bathroom!'' She yelled as I covered her mouth and dragged her out of the bathroom. I am not going to lie, I enjoyed it

'' What are you doing,'' She screamed

'' Shush! I was just checking on you!'' I told her

'' Well you can leave me alone,'' She shouted pushing me away

'' What is wrong with you,'' I asked in the nicest way possible

'' I just!'' She started before giving me a hug

'' No one can know about this,'' She ordered smiling a little

'' Ok,'' I agreed smiling

'' I am a bad girl! A tough girl!'' She told herself

'' OK, are you coming back to class,'' I asked

'' Yeah,'' She looked down pushing her boots into the ground.

Once we got back to class, I sat down.

'' I am sorry Mr. Eat. But will you please let me sit in the back,'' She smiled

'' It is Mr. Wheats! Go ahead,'' He let her

She smiled at me and skipped to her seat. I was slowly falling in love with that girl.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed my brand new story! It is going to be such fun writing!**

 **Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review! You can get a shoutout!**

 **Youtube: Monicaawesomesause 247 (GO SUBSCRIBE)**

 **Twitter: monicaawesome (GO FOLLOW)**

 **Instagram: monica_247 (Ps: there are two underscores!) (GO FOLLOW)**

 **Wattapad: Monicaawesomesause247 or Monica12192012**


	2. Chapter 2

**In Love With Bad Girl**

 **By: Monicaawesomesause247**

 **Chapter 2**

After-school Dez and I decided to hang out together.

'' Maybe we should join a sport,'' Dez suggested

'' I don't know,'' I said

'' Come on, Austin! It would be fun,'' He begged

'' I don't know. It might get in the way of music,'' I told him

I always loved music since I was out of the womb. My mom tells me I came out dancing to her favorite song! Even if that isn't really true I still had an awesome connection with music. I wouldn't give it up for the world

'' It won't! We can be cheerleaders,'' He laughed

'' No way! '' I disagreed

'' Come on Austin,'' He begged again

'' Okay, maybe,'' I told him getting tired of his begging voice

'' Yeah!'' He shouted walking towards his house

'' See ya,'' I shouted before walking in my house

My house was one story and didn't have a ton of space.

Since I was an only child, we didn't need much. I was just fine.

'' Hey Austin,'' My mom cheerfully exclaimed

I sat down at the dinner table thinking what surprise dinner was today.

Then my dad came down to sit looking stressed out.

'' Hey Austin,'' He said dryly before kissing my mom

'' Is something wrong,'' I asked worried a little

'' Son, I just had a bad day ,'' He told me not saying anything else

So I didn't ask anything else either.

Dinner was meatloaf and mashed potatoes which were alright. Not the best.

'' Goodnight,'' My dad started while I looked at the clock.

It was only 7:00 pm. I let him be and left to go to the music place.

'' Hey Austin,'' Mr. Dawson greeted me.

Then I thought Mr. Dawson! I knew Mr. Dawson for about a year now. Could he be related to Ally?

'' Austin wait! I want to introduce you to someone,'' He cheered

The girl came out and it was Ally!

'' Oh, hi Ally, '' I smiled

'' Dad, I already met him at school,'' She told her dad

Mr. Dawson smiled leaving us alone.

'' I knew your dad for about a year. How come he never introduce us before,'' I asked

She shrugged her shoulder like she didn't know the answer. But she did.

'' So you like music Moon,'' She question tapping a few key on the piano

'' Yeah,'' I said confidently

'' Oh, music sucks,'' She complained crushing my musical soul

'' What!'' I asked again not thinking I heard her right

'' Music sucks! It is lame and overrated,'' She yelled in my face

'' You don't know music. So you don't know me,'' I said walking away from her

'' No Moon! I am sorry,'' She quickly apologized

'' Come with me,'' I said sitting her down at the piano with me.

I played a sweet melody and watched her smile without teeth. Then I looked at the time and realized I had to go. But Ally was fast asleep on my shoulder. I don't know if that was a go or bad thing.

'' Mr. Dawson,'' I whispered

He got the clue and grabbed Ally off of me.

'' Bye Ally,'' I whispered to her before leaving

Once I got home I went into my room and had a message on phone!

 _Ally: Haha I got you number ;)_

 _Austin: How?_

 _Ally: Don't ask questions, Moon!_

 _Austin: You fell asleep! Was that a good sign or bad sign?_

 _Ally: I guess good! Your shoulder is really comfy_

 _Austin: HAHA!_

 _Ally: Night Moon!_

 _Austin Night Daw-SUN LOL!_

 _Ally: It is really not that funny!_

 _Austin: Okay! Night!_

 _End of conversation_

I smiled at the moon outside my window before falling into a nice sleep!

The next morning I went to school and saw Dez running towards me.

'' Austin! I signed us up for cheerleading,'' He screeched

'' What! Why? I said maybe,''' I reminded him

'' Too late! We are going to be cheerleaders! WOAH!'' He shouted doing a cartwheel in the middle of the hall

I rolled my eyes before turning around and seeing Ally.

'' Hey,'' She grunted

'' Hey Ally,'' I smiled at her

Then she just walked away like it was nothing. Everything was normal for the day. Then cheer practice.

'' Here we are Austin,'' Dez announced

'' Great,'' I said scarcity rolling my eyes when I was greeted by a familiar face

'' Ally, you are going to be a cheerleader,'' I asked laughing

'' Yeah, anything to get away from the house,'' She said

'' By you are bad and tough,'' I mentioned

'' I know! I am going to cheer like no other,'' She smiled

'' But what about you,'' She asked

'' My friend dragged me into it,'' I told her

'' You could have been on the football team. Then I would have someone special to cheer for,'' She flirted making me feel all warm inside

'' Maybe cheerleading will lighten up my dark soul,'' She commented

I was always confused by that girl! She is just so... I don't know actually.

 **A/N: I am cutting it right there! I thought it would be fun to do a boy point of view!**

 **SO I hope you enjoyed and have a great day!**

 **Youtube: Monicaawesomesause 247 (GO SUBSCRIBE)**

 **Twitter: monicaawesome (GO FOLLOW)**

 **Instagram: monica_247 (Ps: there are two underscores!) (GO FOLLOW)**

 **Wattapad: Monicaawesomesause247 or Monica12192012**


	3. Chapter 3

**In Love With The Bad Girl**

 **By: Monicaawesomesause**

 **Chapter 3**

'' Austin! Lift me!'' Dez begged as I lifted him on my shoulder

'' Dez this is the most stupid thing I ever done,'' I complained

Ally smiled a little before a boy came up to her.

'' Hey babe,'' She greeted him with a kiss.

'' What is going on,'' Dez asked motioning his hand toward the whole scene

My body was bubbling up with complete angry. I was so confused with that girl! UHGHFKGJKFDSJKKFGDJK! Were all the things I couldn't say!

She could totally see my angry.

'' Something wrong Moon,'' She teased as I rolled my eyes

'' Bye, Dallas,'' She whispered lightly before giving him a goodbye kiss

'' So Moon, what is wrong,'' She asked walking up to me

'' Since when did you have a boyfriend,'' I questioned

'' Since now, father,'' She giggled

'' Ally,'' I whined

'' I there something wrong. Do you like me,'' She flirted making a circle around me

'' No, nothing. Forget,'' I said

'' Oh,'' She frowned as if I let her down

Cheer practiced ended which we basically did nothing at all. Except for talk.

'' Moon, wanna walk home together,'' Ally asked as I agreed

I honestly forgot about Dez and walked off with Ally.

'' So do you like to cheer,'' I asked trying to make conversion

'' Yeah, I guess,'' She shrugged

'' Oh, I going to like seeing you in your uniform,'' I blurted without thinking

'' What?'' She smiled

'' Uh, it is going to be good to see you without all black,'' I tried to cover up

'' Okay,'' She laughed

We ended our journey and went our separate ways.

'' Hey Austin! Where have you been,'' My dad smiled

'' Cheer practice. Dez got me into it. I am glad to see you happy,'' I smiled back

'' Oh, I been having a great day,'' My dad laughed

Then I noticed mom wasn't there

'' Where is mom,'' I asked

'' Oh, she is out with her girlfriends,'' He replied

'' What happened yesterday,'' I asked

'' Well, my boss and I got into a fight. Then I cheated,'' He slipped out

'' What!'' I yelled

'' Austin! Nobody can know about this,'' He told me

'' Please!'' He begged

'' But how bad was the cheating,'' I asked

'' We just make-out,'' He said as if it was no big deal

My mind was turning and twisting. I couldn't believe my dad would do that.

'' I regret it okay,'' He reassured me

It was awkward for the dinner until I left to go to Mr. Dawson place.

I walked in and I heard a beautiful melody. It was the same melody I was playing yesterday!

I walked into the room and saw Ally playing it!

'' But music sucks is lame, and is overrated,'' I interrupted her

'' Moon!'' She screamed

'' You really know how to play,'' I complimented sitting next to her

'' Um, I wasn't playing,'' She tried to cover up

'' I saw you, Ally,'' I laughed

'' It just that music isn't bad or tough. It makes you a soft girl,'' She sighed

'' Ally, this can be just between us,'' I told her

'' You can be as soft as you want around me,'' I told her

'' Thanks, Moon,'' She said giving me a sideways hug

'' Now play for me Alls,'' I asked

'' Alls! Really!'' She laughed beginning to play a beautiful melody

She started to sing a little before stopping.

'' Go ahead and sing,'' I told her

She smiled a little before continuing singing lowly. After a while she got tired.

'' Can you stay with me,'' She yawned plopping on the couch

'' Sure,'' I agreed before texting my dad

I laid on the uncomfortable floor.

'' Moon! Sleep up here!'' She laughed as I pulled myself up onto the couch.

We were turned facing each other which was awkward

'' Moon ,'' She moaned before grabbing my face and pulling it toward hers.

We kiss and it was like rainbows in the sky. Wait what! She is cheating!

But I let her kiss me over and over again.

'' Night, Moon,'' She giggled

'' Ally, what you did was wrong,'' I told her

'' What, I am a bad girl,'' She growled before giving me one more kiss.

I can't deny it. I didn't mind.

 **A/N: THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER!**

 **THANKS FOR READING! :)**

 **Youtube: Monicaawesomesause 247 (GO SUBSCRIBE)**

 **Twitter: monicaawesome (GO FOLLOW)**

 **Instagram: monica_247 (Ps: there are two underscores!) (GO FOLLOW)**

 **Wattapad: Monicaawesomesause247 or Monica12192012**


	4. Chapter 4

**In Love With The Bad Girl**

 **By: Monicaawesomesause247**

 **Chapter 4**

I woke up next to nobody which was a little scary.

'' Ally!'' I yelled

No response. I got up and saw a letter on the table.

 _Dear Moon,_

 _Hey, sleepy head! I went out with my boyfriend, Dallas._

 _See you later! :)_

 _From, Alls_

After reading that it just crushed my heart. I was kidding myself. How could I ever think that a bad girl could have a place in her heart for a softie like me?

I left the music place and went back home. I saw my mom and dad cuddling on the couch and instantly my heart ached for my mom.

Little did she know what dad had done to her!

'' Hey Austin,'' My mom greeted me

'' Hey,'' I said dryly before walking up to my room.

I called Dez, told him the whole problem, then asked him to meet up with me at the park.

'' So sorry buddy,'' He comforted me

'' I thought something could be between us,'' I told him

'' Come on, Austin let's go to get some ice cream. It will sweeten your mood,'' Dez suggested

I laughed lightly at his little pun as I followed him into the shop.

'' We will take one chocolate and one strawberry,'' I told the guy at the gray marbled counter

He gave us the orders and we sat down. We talked about cheer, Ally, love and more things.

After I went to the music place and heard a weird conversation. It was Ally and Dallas.

'' I am sick and tired of you slut!'' Dallas slurred as I thought he must have been drunk

'' Dallas, don't talk like that,'' She yelled

'' Come here and get beat,'' He shouted as I heard screaming for Ally's end

I bust through the door and slapped Dallas across his face. Then I swung hard knocking him out cold.

'' Moon! You are my hero,'' She smiled making me think this was all a dream.

'' No problem Alls,'' I smiled back

'' I love you,'' Slipped right out my mouth as I covered it.

Ally's face turned super red as Dallas got back up.

'' I am going to kill you, Moon,'' He threatened

'' You too Ally,'' He threatened

'' Dallas, please leave. We are broken up,'' She told him shattering his heart to pieces.

His facial expression turned from angry to heartbroken. But you just threaten to kill your girlfriend! What did you expect?

'' Ally, I just.'' He started by realized it was best not to finish.

'' Treat her well Moon,'' He said before leaving the room.

'' Is there something I don't know Moon,'' Ally flirted

'' Stop playing with my heart,'' I shouted before leaving the park

I sat on the grass alone with just the wind blowing in my blond hair. I really love my hair.

'' How could I think a bad girl would like someone like me,'' I muttered out loud

'' Maybe this bad girl got a little room in her heart,'' A voice told me

'' Hey Ally, how are you,'' I said trying to make it less awkward

'' Austin can I call you Austin, you said the three words to me,'' Ally said

'' And I know you meant it,'' She teased

'' Ally, I just,'' I started

'' Shush!'' She interrupted me with a soft and sweet kiss

'' The whole Dallas thing was to make you jealous,'' Ally admitted

'' I didn't know he would go all crazy, though,'' She laughed

'' Okay then, Ally aka bad girl will you be my girlfriend,'' I asked smiling from ear to ear

'' I accept,'' She smiled

That was the start of it all! We shared one more kiss before walking hand and hand away from the park.

'' So do you want to go anywhere,'' I asked

'' Um, how about we meet for dinner later. I need to get pretty for you,'' She smiled

'' Okay,'' I agreed

Ally kissed my cheek before walking to her house. My cheek blew up red before I walked back into my house.

My mom was sitting on the couch the crying and dad weren't there.

'' Mom, you found out dad cheated on you,'' I asked

My mom turned around with a face of shock and spat out,'' No, I was crying because of the show.''

My mom quickly got up as I regret the few words I had just said. Man! I should ask why she was crying. I am so stupid!

My dad came into the living room and said,'' Hey honey!''

'' Don't honey me! I know what you did,'' She screamed

'' Honey , I regretted,'' He said trying to make the situation better

'' I DON'T CARE! I HATE YOU!'' She cried running into her room

My dad sharp eyes turn towards me as he smacked my upside the head.

'' How could you! I thought we were cool! I am never trusting you again,'' He yelled in anger

'' Maybe it will be best if you toke a walk,'' I suggested

My dad toke my advice and walked out the door. I sighed thinking about that date.

Time passed and I got ready. I wore a simple white long sleeves shirt and black pants. Some black and white sneakers with my hair combed back.

My dad wasn't home yet and my mom didn't come out the room. I left for the date and meet Ally at her dad music place.

'' Hey Moon,'' She smiled

'' Hey Ally,'' I said dryly

'' Something wrong,'' She asked

'' I will tell you later,'' I told her

We left for dinner in rush. We went to a simple but fancy place with no reservations.

'' Austin, I love it here,'' She laughed

Then I noticed what she was wearing. It was a long sleeve black dress that covered her legs too. The shoes were flats but she had on socks so.

'' You're not going to show any skin for me,'' I teased

'' No,'' She quickly replied

Everything was fine until the waiter came along.

'' Good evening sir and ma,'' He said kindly

'' You look very pretty today ma,'' He flirted

'' What can I get you for drink,''

'' Sprit,'' Ally said

'' Okay spirit for the pretty lady and how about you,'' He flirted which Ally was mad blushing and I was mad angry!

'' I take the same,'' I grunted as he left

'' Something wrong Austin,'' Ally giggled

'' That guy is hitting on you,'' I hissed

'' So! You didn't say it to me,'' She defended him

'' Ally, I think you are very beautiful,'' I told her

'' Thanks,'' She laughed blushing a little bit

The waiter came back and purposely spilled the drink around Ally chest area.

'' I will help you clean it up,'' He offered to pick up a napkin and start to rub around the area.

Once he touched her, I was done.

'' Get off my girlfriend,'' I growled

The waiter wasn't scared at all as he continued doing what he was doing. While Ally just sat there and let him do it.

I am not a bad boy so all I did was gently pull him off and walked out the restaurant was Ally.

'' What was that all about,'' Ally asked me

'' That guy was touching you and you didn't do anything about it,'' I yelled

'' What, I am a bad girl,'' She laughed

I pushed my head down and thought about our new relationship. Was this how it was gonna be?

'' Wanna come to my house,'' She questioned

'' Sure,'' I whispered following her.

 **A/N: That is a wrap for that chapter! Ally is a deeper character than you think!**

 **Sorry I been gone so long buzy with school!**

 **For the guest question!: I am a young teen!**

 **Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading!**

 **Youtube: Monicaawesomesause 247 (GO SUBSCRIBE)**

 **Twitter: monicaawesome (GO FOLLOW)**

 **Instagram: monica_247 (Ps: there are two underscores!) (GO FOLLOW)**

 **Wattapad: Monicaawesomesause247 or Monica12192012**


	5. Chapter 5

**In Love With The Bad Girl**

 **Chapter 5**

We walked into her house and she leads me straight into her room.

'' Are your parents home,'' I asked

'' No, they are out for the week,'' She replied

'' Ok,'' I said not really thinking she was telling the truth

'' Austin, I am going to show you something,'' She gulped

''Please don't question or tell anyone,'' She bit her lip before walking into her bathroom.

I waited in her bed for about 10 mins before she came out in her night clothes. It was a short sleeved shirt and some booty shorts. She laid beside me as I realized all the cuts and bruises on her arms and legs.

'' Ally what is,'' I started until she said,'' Shush,'' hugging me closer

'' Ally is someone hurting you,'' I asked in the most serious tone

'' Austin I don't want to talk about it,'' She whispered

As much as it hurt me, I just left it alone. At least for now.

'' Ok,'' I smiled

'' Come here,'' I smiled reaching for hug as she returned it

'' You are still beautiful,'' I complimented as she smiled in my arms

'' I love you,'' I whispered in her ear.

'' Oh yeah! That reminds me what was wrong with you earlier,'' She sprung up

'' Well, um, my dad was cheating on my mom. Then I accidently told her and my dad was extremely mad. That is it,'' I told the truth

'' Wow,'' She laughed a little

'' Can I spend the night,'' I said trying to get comfortable

'' Ok,'' Ally said looking around a little

It was around 9:00 pm. We talked about random things like school, cheer, food, and boys.

We laughed and played all the way into 1:00 in the morning.

'' Ally, it is one in the morning,'' I remind her

'' I know but I am having so much fun with you,'' She smiled

'' But I am sleepy,'' I whined half way asleep

'' Austin! Please stay up for one more thing,'' Ally begged

'' What!'' I yelled

'' I love you too,'' She told me with a smile

I smiled back at her before moving in for a short kiss.

'' Goodnight Moon,'' She sighed

I didn't even get to say goodnight before I fell asleep. Lol!

I woke up and looked at the clock. It was about 4:00 am in the morning.

I looked to the side of me and didn't see anyone.

'' Ally,'' I called out

She was sitting by her window just looking at the moon. She didn't hear me but I heard her.

'' Moon, I love you so much. You make me so happy. I never knew that someone could make me so happy,'' She gushed out about me.

I got out of bed and hugged her from the back.

'' Moon! The living one,'' She laughed

'' What are you doing up,'' I asked her

'' I just like to spend time with myself,'' She shrugged

I picked her up bridal style and threw her in the bed.

'' Let's go to bed!'' I yawned

We hugged each other until we fell asleep.

I woke up around 9:00 am with a ton of text from my worried mom.

Opps! I forgot to text her. I quickly explain in a call what was going on and promised to be home by 11:00 am.

I looked over at the sleeping Ally and she looked so cute!

'' Morning Alls,'' I whispered

'' Morning Austin,'' She giggled before giving me a kiss.

'' Well I have to be getting home,'' I told her

'' Okay babe,'' She said getting up

We gave each other a long hug then I left. Once I got home my mom rushed up and hugged me so tight.

'' Austin! I was worried sick about you. Sit,'' She ordered

I sat on the couch next to my dad and shortly my mom came and sat next to me.

'' Austin,your mother and I had a long talk and she forgave me,'' My dad smiled

'' But the next time he does it, we are leaving,'' My mom told me

We all hugged as a cute family before going our separate ways.

The rest of the day was normal and I didn't do anything accepted talk to Dez.

Then Monday came rolling around.

'' Hey Austin,'' Ally greeted me

'' Hey Ally,'' I smiled then gave her a kiss

'' OMG did you see Ally last night,'' Someone shouted

'' She is a bad girl,'' Someone hollered

'' Ally, what are they talking about,'' I asked

'' Oh, I went out to the club yesterday and things got pretty crazy,'' Ally laughed

'' Like what?'' I questioned

'' Got drunk and in trouble with the police. Minor issues,'' She said as if it was no big deal

'' Ally! In trouble with the police!'' I yelled

'' Austin! You are my boyfriend! Not my Dad! Hang loose,'' She hinted

I rolled my eyes at her tactics.

'' Yeah, there is a party tonight. Come with me,'' She invited

'' No way!'' I declined

'' Come on! Loosen up! Please,'' She begged

'' Fine but no drinking,'' I order

'' Ok,'' She smirked

'' Ally,you were cool last night. Welcome to the club,'' This boy named Gavin told her. '

'' Thanks,'' She smiled as her cheeks became a little tinted.

I was scared out of my mind. I was going to lose her! To Gavin aka the leader!

He was muscular, tall, and handsome! Plus he was bad! I had zero clues what to do but she was already walking away with him.

 **A/N Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading.**

 **Youtube: Monicaawesomesause 247 (GO SUBSCRIBE)**

 **Twitter: monicaawesome (GO FOLLOW)**

 **Instagram: monica_247 (Ps: there are two underscores!) (GO FOLLOW)**

 **Wattapad: Monicaawesomesause247 or Monica12192012**


	6. Chapter 6

**In Love With The Bad Girl**

 **Chapter 6**

I was losing Ally by the mintue!

She didn't sit with me at lunch. She didn't talk to me in class.

And she didn't even want to work together on a project!

We were falling apart!

Tonight was the party and I was going. Or I would lose Ally!

I got ready and picked her up.

'' Hey Moon,'' She smiled giving me a small kiss

'' Hey Ally, ready to go,'' I asked

'' Yeah, Gavin is picking us up,'' She told me as I was a little angry.

A black car drove up and let us in.

'' Hey Ally,'' Gavin smiled kissing her hand

'' Hey Gavin,'' Ally blushed as I wanted to throw up

Ally sat in the passager seat and I sat in the back. They were talking and laughing the whole ride. Once we got to the party everything was blasting and blazing!

I almost went death standing outside! It was worst inside!

The music was so loud.

'' Dance with me Austin,'' Ally yelled as she dragged me to the dance floor.

We started to dance and I could see the jelously all over Gavin's face.

But then I started to think. What if Ally was using the same method to get Gavin as she did me? What if she was falling for Gavin?

'' Moon,'' Ally yelled snapping out of my gaze

'' huh,'' I replied

'' You look unusal let's sit,'' She laughed

'' Ally, do you like Gavin,'' I asked straight up

'' Austin, are you doubting me ,'' She asked

'' Well, yes. You been spending all your time with him,'' I told her

'' Are you serious, Austin,'' She laughed ligthy

'' Yes,'' I told her

'' I can't believe you! How could you doubt me already! It hasn't been like 3 day,'' She yelled almost in tears

'' Ally,'' I started

'' Save it,'' She cried walking away.

I then I really wanted a drink.

'' I take two drinks,'' I told the man

He passed my two drinks as I down it like nothing.

'' Two more,'' I slurred

The routine kept going on and on until I blacked out from being drunk.

I couldn't remeber anything else until I woke up not in my bed and with a huge headache.

'' Ally,'' I groaned guessing I was at her house

'' Hey Mr. I am not drinking,'' She laughed

'' I was worried sick about you. Then I found you looking died on the bar counter,'' She hugged me

'' Don't scare me like that,'' She yelled

'' Ally! I am feeling sick,'' I whined

'' It is called a hangover dummy,'' She laughed

'' We should stay home from school today,'' She suggested

'' Yeah,'' I agreeded not thinking straight

'' We are going to have a ton of fun,'' She smirked before giving me a soft kiss on the cheek

'' Okay, but let me sleep,'' I smiled

'' First,here is some medication,'' Ally gave me with some water

I toke it and feel right asleep. I woke up around 10:00 am almost freaking out because I thought I had school. Then I remebered, I was skipping school. Ally bad ways were rubbing off on me!

'' I been waiting for you! Get up,'' She smiled as I got up and went into the bathroom.

I looked at my phone which was blow up with text for my mom and dad. I couldn't answer them now or it would blow my cover.

'' Ready,'' Ally asked grabbing my hand.

We walked out the door and to the park first.

The sky was blue and the sun was bright as we laid side by side just enjoying the sky.

Everything was fine until I forgot about something.

My mom usuallly walked around this very track during this time. She couldn't see that I wasn't in school!

'' Ally it is time to evacute,'' I told her once I saw my mom

'' Okay,'' She smiled at me as I grabbed her hand and started runing behind a tree.

I pulled her into a hug so we could fit behind the tree together.

'' Now tell me the real deal,'' She asked knowing something was up

'' My mom is on her morning walk,'' I whispered

'' So what,'' She stated

'' We are suppose to be in school,'' I remined her

'' Oh right, but I never met your mom,'' She smiled

'' Ally please,'' I started before she came for behind the tree and hollared, '' Hey Mrs. Moon!''

'' Who are you,'' My mom asked

'' Oh, I am Austin girlfriend,'' She introduced herself

'' Really? Austin never told me,'' She sounded shock

'' Shouldn't you be in school?'' My mom asked

'' Well, Austin was sick so we didn't go to school,'' She mentioned

'' Oh, where is he,'' My mom asked looking around

'' Here, I thought fresh air could help,'' She lied a little

'' Austin!'' My mom called out as I moved from behind the tree.

'' Austin, how are you feeling sweetie,'' My mom questioned touching my face to see if had a fever.

'' I am feeling better,'' I said

'' Good! Ally you are invited to dinner tonight,'' My mom annouced

'' Great!'' Ally smiled

'' Dinner is at 5:30 pm don't be late,'' My mom warned us

'' And Austin, get some rest,'' My mom pointed out as she began walking again.

'' K,'' I fake coughed

'' So you never ever told her about our relationship,'' Ally yelled

'' Are you not serious of something,'' She asked

'' Alls calm down.'' I told her

'' We are just starting,'' I remind her

'' Fine,'' She grunted

'' Now have you told your dad,'' I asked

'' Don't turn this around on me,'' She yelled

''But I can,'' I shouted

'' You know what! Just go home! I will see you at dinner,'' She ended walking away

I went back home and just watched T.V until dinner time. Ally actually came over.

'' Hey Mrs. and Mr. Moon. I am Ally Dawson,'' Ally introducted herself.

'' Nice to meet you, come sit,'' My Dad smiled

We had rolls, ham, mashed potatoes, and macaroni. We ate in silence. Nobody dared to say a word to anyone else.

Ally would glance over at me sometimes but as soon as I would look she would put her head down.

'' Austin, how about you show Ally your room,'' My mom suggested

'' No thanks, I have to leave. Thanks for dinner. It was delicous,'' Ally smiled leaving out the door.

That was one of the worst dinners in my life.

 **A/N: Make sure you read the next chapter. Stuff is about to go down! Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading! Ps: This is probably my worst story yet! HAHAH!**

 **Youtube: Monicaawesomesause 247 (GO SUBSCRIBE)**

 **Twitter: monicaawesome (GO FOLLOW)**

 **Instagram: monica_247 (Ps: there are two underscores!) (GO FOLLOW)**

 **Wattapad: Monicaawesomesause247 or Monica12192012**


End file.
